Maybe I should have stayed in Bed
by StevenTyler
Summary: What if The founders looked like they were twenty. And they appeared at Hogwarts one day. Harry's fifth year. No slash. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly i probably will never. I just manipulate the characters into doing odd things and then return them to JK at the end of the day.

Harry woke up from a decent nights sleep. That in itself was surprising, considering the fact that he had a detention with Umbridge just last night. Shaking his hand to rid it of the remaining stings, her hopped into the shower and started to get ready for classes. Harry finished in a reasonable forty minutes and he calmly walked down the stairs (*cough* sliding down the banister *cough*). When he entered the common room he noticed that it was relatively empty, except for **The Twins **plotting in the corner, and neither Ron nor Hermione were in sight. Harry shrugged and decided that he'd meet them at breakfast.

By the time he arrived, Harry's good mood was long gone. The-Boy-Who-Had-Blue-Hair was almost running out of insults and vulgar words about Peeves. He waltzed (yup. I can totally imagine him doing that) up to the Griffindor table and finally spotted Ron.

"Hey mate! Ov- what happened to your hair? Not that blue looks bad on you or anything *snicker*"

"Peeves. Peeves happened."

"Oh, okay. Well sit down already." Ron dropped his voice down do a whisper, like they were discussing the secret to life the universe and everything, " Harry, have you noticed something weird? It's kind of like a feeling..." Harry gave a surprised jerk and drooped his fork in his cereal. Ron noticed something! Wow, it must have been something huge. He stood up and rotated 360 degrees. Hmm, Ron was definitely on to something. The students were a bit quieter than usual(he could hear himself think) and seemed to also be expecting something. Also, Umbridge was strangely missing.

Harry had just dropped back into his seat before he found out just what that something was.

The large doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang and the sound of a symphony sounded through the cavernous room. Fawkes flew through the archway and started singing. As everyone's eyes were trained on the phoenix's odd behavior, as it was just flying around the room in large swooping circles, nobody noticed the arrival of four figures cloaked in swirling blacks and grays. That is, until Dumbledore stood up and addressed the figures, "Who are you and what right do you have entering this establishment?". No twinkle was present in his annoyingly blue eyes.

"YES! I defeated The Twinkle™ ! Morgana so owes me five galleons!" Professor Flitwick discreetly rolled his eyes.

One of the figures, decidedly female, stepped up and was about to answer when a a loud shout came from behind her, "Guys look! I found Harry! I wonder if the blues a new look?" The before mentioned Harry was headbanging the table as the shortest person smacked the speaker in the back of the head.

"Honestly Godric? You just ruined our **Amazingly Cool Entrance of Epic Proportions and Awesomeness**. Also called ACEEPA." She threw down her hood, revealing a woman with a childish face, but that obviously held power, and dirty blonde hair held back in long pigtails. She continued to berate 'Godric' as the other members of the group looked on unamused. This apparently happened as lot. Eventually Old Dumbles got fed up with being ignored and repeated his earlier question in a colder tone.

The blonde woman stopped her ranting and looked towards the Headmaster. She replied, "We are all single adults" (Cheers to all who have heard the Modern Major General) He seemed confused for a second before asking,

"Why are you here." Silence followed this question. No student was talking, too interested with the conversation going on. The woman looked around at the other members of her group. Scratching the back of her head she sheepishly asked,

"So... why are we here exactly?" Godric grinned and pulled out a silver cylinder with a button on it's side. The other male in the group pulled out a tray and they circled each other. Godric pushed the button and a ray of red light came from the base, and he yelled,

"Why are we fighting! I only wanted to tell you that the food was hot!" The other man suddenly put on a black mask and charged forward.

"I do not care for your mortal reasons! Know that I can kill you with a single thought. In fact, I can kill you with this tray!" Godric looked panicked and replied,

"But sir! We are in a canteen! Surely you need a tray to put the food on!" The tray man gave thought to this while still attacking and Godric dancing around him.

"The real question is... Do you know who I am?"

"Um, sir. I would hope you know who you are, but I am sorry that I don't! You never introduced yourself!"

" I...AM... Darth Vader! Lord Vader! We are on the Death Star! My ship! I am your boss!"

"Your Mr. Stevens?" The girl caught onto what they were doing and summoning the items, stuffed them away in a bag.

"Merlin, you two. No more Star Wars anytime soon I guess." Since she turned around she noticed Godric pulling out a guitar (who knows where from) and throwing back his hood. The muscular red head grinned at the sight of her face composed of utmost terror. The only other male of the group spoke up,

"Dear Merlin Godric. How many times do we have to tell you that you **can not **sing and are not allowed to do so within a thirty mile radius of other people unless you are trying the break their mind."

The woman glared at the guy, "Well, yeah he sucks at singing but that doesn't mean that you have to be mean about it Salazar." She tried to swat his arm but he swiftly sidestepped her attempt. Her gaze hardened and she smoothly pulled out a pair of scissors, ripped off his hood, and sliced a lock of his hair off all in one motion. He stared at his hair in her hand with a flabbergasted expression.

"But.. You... MY HAIR!" at this he sunk to the stone floor and started bawling his eyes out. It was quite amusing watching a prideful and elegant man with once flowing ebony hair down to the middle of his back, sobbing. The amount that she cut off was not even noticeable but he apparently coveted his hair.

Godic had used this distraction to sit on one of the ledges that the wall provided and was strumming his guitar in an attempt to sing in between bursts of laughter. Salazar saw the chance to escape from the crazy women and climbed up on the ledge to sit next to Godric.

The only cloaked figure sighed and said to the women, "Helga do not be so rough with them. They are fragile. I think you have mentally scarred Salazar, **again**." She took off her cloak and revealed a tall, slim woman with dark brown straight hair and a stern elegant face. She was wearing jeans and a from fitting sweater, but manged to make them look regal and upper class. The whole group seemed to be in their twenties, but their eyes and the way they held themselves suggested that they held centuries of experience.

She once again attempted to speak to the Headmaster and actually partially succeeded. "I, as you have probably guessed by now am Rowena Ravenclaw. The tone deaf idiot is Godric Griffindor," Several gasps echoed throughout the room. Rowena rolled her eyes. They honestly had not guessed by now? The education of Hogwarts was severely lacking. Taking a deep breathe she continued, " The cry-baby with a large sweet tooth hiding behind Godric is Salazar Slytherin. And The midget with an ability to make a grown man cry is Helga Hufflepuff." Rowena ignored the protests from the other founders and was about to continue with her speech when another interruption came in the form of a bush.

"Where have you guys been! You were not supposed to wander off by yourselves! Why is Sal- Helga did you make him cry again? * big sigh* Fine. You know what. I refuse to babysit you guys anymore. Ever since you came off of the magic school bus you guys have been nothing but trouble! Salzar I hope you get chocolate poisoning. Godic, someone will eventually take you out of the picture just so they don't have to hear your singing. Helga, Sals will never go out with you if you don't stop making him cry. And Rowena, good luck." With that Hermione spun on her heel and apperated out of Hogwarts.

A first year timidly spoke up, "B-but you c-can't apperate inside o-of Hogwarts." A loud voice(sounding suspiciously like Hermione) boomed through the hall,

"I am Hermione Granger and I can Do whatever the bloody Merlin I WANT! DEAL WITH IT!"

The first one to brake the awkward silence was Harry. He hurried towards the dorm room muttering, " I knew I should have stayed in bed today."


End file.
